gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Biter
Biter is a recurring character in the second and fourth seasons. He is played by Gerard Jordan and debuts in the "The Night Lands," though he was also portrayed by an unidentified extra in "Fire and Blood". Biter is a menacing criminal forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch. Biography Background Biter is a mute criminal from King's Landing with filed teeth. Along with Rorge and Jaqen H'ghar, he was fished out of the dungeons by Yoren and forcibly recruited into the Night's Watch. He is accompanying the rest of Yoren's new recruits northwards to the Wall. Season 2 Biter, alongside Rorge and Jaqen H'ghar are kept inside a cage for their trip to the Wall. When Jaqen asks "Arry" (actually Arya Stark) for water, Rorge demands beer and insults Arya, who says that he should have asked nicely and hits Rorge's hand with a stick. He recoils and then tries to grab Arya through the cage. Biter moves up behind Rorge and hisses as Rorge threatens Arya again."The Night Lands" The group is resting in a barn when they are roused to arms by Yoren and told they are being attacked. As they rush outside one man trips and drops his torch, setting a fire near the prisoner wagon. They are met by Ser Amory Lorch and a force of men loyal to House Lannister. Lorch points out the Gold Cloaks with him and says that they have come for Gendry, a royal bastard. Lorch orders Yoren and the recruits to drop their weapons. Yoren remains defiant and Lorch orders him shot."What is Dead May Never Die" Seeing their leader killed Gendry and many of the other recruits join the fight. Arya is distracted by Jaqen calling for help as the flames lick the bars of the cage. She hands him an axe before rushing to join the fray. They use it to escape the wagon. Gendry is overwhelmed and knocked down. As Arya runs round a corner she is knocked over and taken prisoner along with the other survivors. Rorge, Biter and Jaqen are inducted into the Lannister army. They serve at Harrenhal, where their former fellow recruits are also taken as captives. Arya approaches Rorge and Biter looking for Jaqen. Rorge repeats his earlier threats and shows no acknowledgement of her saving his life."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 4 Arya and The Hound come across a homestead recently burned and pillaged by Rorge and Biter. After granting a mortally wounded peasant a merciful death, the Hound is suddenly ambushed from behind by Biter who sinks his teeth into his flesh. The Hound quickly overpowers Biter and snaps his neck, killing him. Rorge then attempts to accost them before being recognized and slayed by Arya. Later, the bite wound inflicted by Biter begins to fester due to the Hound's fear of cauterizing it with fire. Appearances Image gallery Rorge and Biter.jpg|Rorge & Biter at Harrenhal Behind the scenes Fans have speculated that the three prisoners in Yoren's wagon in the final episode of the first season of the series were meant to be Rorge, Biter and (in a cloak with his face hidden) Jaqen H'ghar. However, these three roles were played by extras, with full-time actors for the roles not hired until filming of Season 2 was underway. In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire''novels, Biter is a mindless, mute thug from King's Landing, an associate of Rorge. According to semi-canon source, Rorge ran several fighting pits where dogs and bears would fight one another and also people. Biter fought in these pits and developed a reputation for savage cruelty. He has no tongue and only speaks through hisses. His teeth have been filed to points. Rorge and Biter helped Arya Stark and Jaqen H'ghar to free the Northern prisoners at Harrenhal. Afterwards they join the Brave Companions, the notorious sellsword company led by Vargo Hoat. Biter is known for his bestial savagery. He tears flesh out of his victims' bodies with his sharpened teeth. According to Rorge, Biter once chewed the breasts of a septa sometime during their pillaging. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Biter Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Smallfolk Category:Status: Alive Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recruits of the Night's Watch Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Status: Dead